


Ten Nights

by FullmetalFlameElric



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feel-good, Just Like Fox and the Hound is Feel Good, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The world ended on a Wednesday</em>
</p>
<p>For Alec Lightwood, life from age eleven has been barbed wire fences and high walls to keep out the shadows. His life is a routine: wake up, eat, clean his gear, stand guard at his watch tower, sleep. Rinse and repeat. But when his little brother is taken, Alec has to trust in the mysterious Marked man with the cat eyes to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Nights

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame my loving fiancée (and the Alec to my Magnus), LaFilledelaNeige, for this lovely feel good fic. We figured the fans could use some more cheer.... I'm a horrible liar. But yes, a week and a half, 32 pages, and 13,808 words later the first chapter is finally done. Only four more to go, guys. Pray for me.
> 
> Before I get started, I'd like to make a note of numerous Disney easter eggs that will be scattered in the chapters. Some will be more obvious than others. And when I say obvious I mean I'm bludgeoning you over the head with them. While the rest are more like a gentle caress of a traitorous feather along the arch of your foot.
> 
> As well, I'll credit any songs used at the end of the fic and of course I own nothing Disney. Nothing. Except one small thing of stock that's probably only worth like ten dollars. So basically nothing.

The world ended on a Wednesday.

It wasn’t anything gradual nor was it anything sudden. Instead, it was a dark cloud steadily taking over the sky. It was the blacking out of the sun, the looming feeling of dread. It was a cloud, ever present, thick as fog, with constantly watching eyes. Vegetation withered, choking from the lack of sunlight. The earth turned sour and the streams bitter. Nothing would grow. The air burned and people started getting sick.

The first of the electronics to go were the satellites. Cellphones and GPS became completely useless. New cars, computers, anything running on newer technology went completely dark. The only form of reliable communication left was shortwave radios.

No one really knows where they came from or what they are. They just appeared a week after the sky went dark. The creatures, unnatural in their twisted and rotting forms, resemble what was once human. The first signs had been corpses going missing, shambling off from the piles of dead before they could be buried. After the first raid people started burning their dead.

Cities were labelled as death traps. Any group of over two hundred was a prime target. The sky started clearing, but people still kept going missing. Every night the creatures would arrive. They’d slip in through windows and unlock doors, taking children and adults in their sleep. They’d leave just as quietly at first, locking up everything behind them. After the first few months they gave up on any form of secrecy.

The first city to burn was New York. The fires turned the night sky orange for three months as buildings turned to ash. The flames consumed everything. Survivors scattered to the wind, spearheading hundreds of trails that would lead to the rest of the great cities meeting similar fates. Those that were left found empty patches of open fields. Small settlements formed, popping up with no more than two hundred people. Most capped their numbers at one hundred, give or take a few. after a few failed attempts, people were able to start farming small plots again. It was just enough to feed those living in the area, sparing just enough for the occasional traveler.

Fences were built to try and keep things out. Sentries were posted along the edges, three posts to a side. Snipers were multi purpose; they kept livestock guarded while keeping their eyes open for any travelers. Their main purpose, however, was making sure none of the creatures got in. Everyone had their role in settlement life, and gunners were in high demand. People were often trained into their skill from the time they were old enough to pick up the tools and then traded to the nearest settlement as demanded. Where one had a surplus of farmers and another a shortage, farmers would be moved and other needed workers would take their place. This not only aided in the functionality of settlements, but it introduced new blood.

Inbreeding became a hazard. With families packed in as tightly, it was easy to mix up who was related to whom. Families started branding crests on their members. It started the new trade language. For every attribute and skill picked up a new brand was added as soon as the person became adept. They were permanent and nearly impossible to remove, making them the main identifiers of those found dead. These brands acted as a secondary record of family blood ties as well, letting everyone know who was too closely related and who needed to be traded. New blood was brought in through trade, though the prized additions came in the form of Nomads. Nomads offered up a tie free dip into new blood lines, leaving the children only marked by one family crest. These rare opportunities were both hoped for and dreaded.

For settlements, where order and roles meant the difference between survival and death, Nomads were seen as outliers. With no brands to boast and no true form of home but the open road, Nomads were often seen as dangerous and unpredictable. Most were covered in scars, old wounds from fighting both human and creature. It was common to see them traveling in small groups of two or three, packed into a vehicle that was reinforced. With their arrival was the opportunity to trade for needed tools or rare materials. They never stayed more than a day or two. If a settlement needed something retrieved a Nomad was the only chance they had. No one else dared to venture into the Wastes.

From the start of the end of the world, seven long years passed. People began to adapt, learn, survive. Seven years people struggled to claw their mark into the earth once more. Seven years since the day Alec Lightwood watched the world burn.

 

“Alec, get up!”

Blue eyes cracked open, quickly snapping shut once more at the sudden burst of light. He could already feel the headache forming. He had been up most of the night previously watching the wastes beyond. The sudden assault of light had been enough to temporarily blind him for a few seconds after staring at near blackness all night.

Why was he awake, again?

“Alec!”

Oh yeah.

“I’m awake, mom!” He called back, slowly cracking his eyes open once more with a groan. The light still hurt, but nowhere near the extent as it first had. The sound of his door opening forced his attention towards it. Maryse Lightwood stood there, arms crossed and lips pursed slightly as she looked over the mess of limbs that was her eldest son.

“You’re too big for that bed.” She stated, stepping into the room and over to his bed. Maryse pushed his foot back onto the bed and straightened the mess of his blankets. “You’re going to have to stop sleeping like this when you get married.”

“Yes, mom.” Alec mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. It earned him a light swat to his leg.

“Up. You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Max today. Isabelle is busy with the laundry and Jace has the fields to tend to. Now up.”

A groan as Alec slowly rolled out of bed. The thud that followed was enough to make Maryse pause in the door and close her eyes with a long suffering sigh. She could have sworn that her eldest son was an adult. Apparently she was mistaken.

“I’m up.” Alec muttered, slowly getting to his feet and stretching. Maryse just shook her head and left the room, not bothering to close the door. With a sigh of his own, Alec stumbled his way over to the small trunk that held his clothing. Nearly everything he owned was gone, a sure sign his sister had been through to get everything she deemed dirty. He grabbed the only shirt left and slipped it on. He still wore the pants from the night before, having been too tired to change out of them once he’d gotten back from his shift.

Running a hand through his hair, Alec stepped through the small hallway of the Lightwood house and out into the blinding sun of midday. The laughter of small children floated through their air, accompanied by the rustle of the few apple trees that had survived. It had been a harsh winter on everyone, but with the promised whispers of summer on the spring breeze everyone was able to breathe a little easier. At least now they wouldn’t have to ration their food as tightly.

“Alec!”

Turning on his heel, Alec had just enough time to brace as a nine year old boy barreled into his legs. He staggered back one step before gaining his ground once more and hoisting the brunet up into his arms. Grey eyes smiled at him from behind a spattering of red. Alec just chuckled.

“What have you got all over your face, Max? Did Izzy give you berries again?”

“Jace did! Mom said I was going to be spending the day with you?” Max asked hopefully. His grey eyes stared up at him, wide with hope.

“Yeah, Max. You’re spending the day with me.”

The nine year old cheered, whooping once as he spun before turning back to his eldest sibling. “Can you teach me to shoot today? Please! I promise I’ll be careful! I won’t mess around and I’ll listen to everything you say-”

“Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there, Max. You’ve got plenty of time to learn. Besides, mom said you were still working on that math assignment Hodge gave you?”

That earned him a groan. “I already know all the answers to it. And it’s boring. Hodge is also boring.”

Was that fond amusement Alec was feeling or just mild indigestion? The elder just quirked a small smile and shook his head. “Hodge is a teacher. He’s not supposed to be there to keep you entertained. He’s there to make sure you and the other kids your age learn.”

“We’re never going to use any of it.”

“You’re smart enough to know that’s not true.”

A huff and Max leaned heavily against his brother’s legs. He peered up at Alec, eyes narrowed slightly in thought before he looked down. A split second later, he was looking up and blinking innocently, puppy eyes at full blast. Alec knew Jace was the one that taught him that trick. “If I get my homework done today will you teach me to shoot? Please!?”

Jace was going to pay for teaching his younger brother that expression. Sighing, Alec ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration before caving. “Fine. Maybe. We’ll see how you do on your homework. Now go grab it.”

With a triumphant cry, Max shot off towards the Lightwood home at full speed. The door banged open loudly in his wake, swinging on the hinges before slamming shut once more. That kid was going to be a handful when he got older. Not that he wasn’t already.

It was an hour later that found the two sprawled in the grass near the fields. Nearby, Jace was elbow deep in dirt. His blond hair shone in the warm sunlight as the day took on the heat of spring. A few sprigs of grass were sticking out of his hair like wild green tufts. It would have been amusing had Alec not been too concerned with making sure his little brother didn’t light anything on fire.

“So if I use the steel to shape the flint-”

“Max.” Alec warned, eying his younger brother knowingly. “I know you’re not stupid…”

A huff as the younger slumped where he sat. “Fine. I only use steel if I’m trying to start a fire.”

“Good. Now what else did you need to work on for your survival lesson?” Alec asked, shifting where he lay on his stomach. His arms were folded under his chest, propping him up in the grass and giving him a good view of the surrounding area. Max was sprawled on his back just off to the side. His arms and legs were spread eagle and his clothes were a mess of grass stains and dirt smudges. He rolled over to grab his small bag of supplies and pulled out a few sheets of rough paper.

“Hodge wanted us to start working on our own field guide of plants. What to avoid, what’s edible, and what can be used for medicinal purposes.”

Alec remembered that one. “Did he want you to draw the plants or dry out leaves from each one?”

A shrug. “He gave us the option of both-”

A bang as a flare went up. All motion in the camp stopped as everyone’s heads snapped up. Eyes trained on the sky, waiting to see the color of smoke. A single set of blue focused more than the rest, silently praying for anything other than red.

Green.

“What’s green mean?” Max asked, sitting up and staring at the slowly drifting cloud of color. Alec took a second to answer and he got his feet, staggering a step or two from the sudden height change.

“A Nomad is pulling up.” He muttered, dropping his gaze from the sky and scanning the field. “JACE!” The blond’s head snapped in his direction and he hurried over.

“What is it? Did your parents say anything about a visitor?” He asked, golden eyes worried. Alec just shook his head and nodded to Max.

“Watch him. I’m going to go see what’s up.”

“I want to come with you!” Max protested, taking a few steps after his eldest brother. Jace just reached out and snagged him by the shoulder.

Alec shook his head once more. “No Max. Stay with Jace. I’ll be right back.” He added to Jace before hurrying down the path to the main gate.

People had already gathered near the entrance. Alec counted fifty people just approaching. More would likely be clustered by the gate itself to either keep it closed or open it depending on the decision made. Pushing through he could already see where his parents were standing at the gate. A few of the more prominent families stood just behind them. Maryse Lightwood was imposing as ever. Her hair was pulled back once more into its signature tight ponytail. Beside her, Robert Lightwood glared out passed the gates. His dark blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of the newcomer. Dark blue eyes that focused on the approaching vehicle.

The first thing Alec noted about it was the size of the vehicle. Somewhere, his mind supplied that the monstrosity was a semi. The black paint job was chipped though it still gleamed in the sun. It had definitely seen better days. Dents littered the sides, barbed wire covered most hand holds, and metal bars were welded over the windows. A large plow was braced on the front, spikes crudely welded onto the edges. It was a mobile fortress. The monstrosity crawled slowly up to the gates, screeching as it came to a stop just outside. The engine continued to rumble as the driver door opened and a man stepped out.

It was like someone had punched Alec hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

Copper colored skin littered with fine white scars, hair shaved on the sides and back with longer strands and dreads pulled into a messy pony tail on the back of the man’s head, and a pair of mismatched eyes were the first things Alec noticed about the stranger. His left eye was a beautiful green gold, the pupil slitted like a cat’s; the right was cloudy, but still the same slitted pupil. Thick black coal lined both eyes, fading out into an almost smoky look around the corners. Shockingly, a gold hoop hung from the man’s septum, glittering brightly compared to the dusty appearance of his worn jacket. A soft dusting a purple shimmered along his lower eyelid, matching the purple of the scarf wrapped around his neck. Everything about him screamed put together despite the dust that seemed to settle in a thick layer on his clothing.

“Magnus Bane.” Robert muttered, frowning more than before. The stranger just grinned lopsidedly, walking up with a steady gate.

“Robert Lightwood. It’s been forever, love. Did you miss me?” It was a purr. The man actually purred. Who the hell purred?

Robert just made a disgusted noise as Maryse stepped forward, arms crossed. “What do you want, Bane?” She asked, tone cold and smooth.

Magnus, as Alec gathered his name was, shrugged and leaned his hip artfully against the gate doors as he crossed his own arms. His one bright eye sparkled with a joke only he seemed to be in on. “Just a place to stay for the night, Maryse. Possibly wash up and rest a bit without looking over our shoulders. And before you ask, I brought plenty of pelts to trade.” His tone was surprisingly more respectful as he addressed the Lightwood matriarch.

Maryse took a moment to consider the man. Her lips pursed tightly together as she looked him up and down. Finally, with a sigh she nodded once. “Fine. Bring your death trap inside the gates and we’ll talk trade. If it’s good enough, we’ll give you access to the bath houses and provide a full meal for your group. How long do you plan to stay?”

“Just a night. We’ll be out of your hair in the morning.” Magnus promised, offering a sweeping bow in return. “Thank you for your warm welcome.”

“Just keep to yourselves and everything will be fine.” Maryse stated flatly, turning on her heel and flicking her wrist in the air. “OPEN THE GATE!” She bellowed out. It was returned with an echoing cry as the wheels were turned, the gates grinding as they were pulled open. Magnus just smirked and walked back to his truck, banging a hand on the side twice before climbing in and beginning to inch it forward once more.

Alec tracked it for a moment before looking to where his parents were walking towards him. Robert looked far from pleased, whispering quickly to Maryse as she waved off his comments. Alec waited for them to be at his side before speaking. “What’s going on?”

Maryse glanced at him and motioned for him to follow. Alec turned and fell into step on his mother’s other side. “We have company. A Nomad and his companions will be joining us for the night. Only the night. I have a request. I know it’s supposed to be your one day off, but would you be willing to keep watch on them tonight? I want to be sure he doesn’t do anything to cause trouble.”

Alec just lifted a brow and tilted his head ever so slightly. “You don’t trust him? But you knew him by name.”

“Magnus Bane,” Robert spat the name like it was the foulest thing he’d ever tasted. “is a rat. Every Settlement knows his name. At least all the ones we have contact with. He does trade regularly, but he mostly keeps to himself and his two companions.”

“You don’t like him.” It wasn’t a question since the answer was obvious enough.

Robert just snorted and pulled an even more sour face. “He’s Marked.”

That would explain the cat eyes. The thought of the stunning man being Marked was enough to turn Alec’s stomach. He’d never met anyone that was Marked, but he’d heard the stories. None of them ended well for either party.

“So you want me to watch them to make sure he doesn’t snap and kill anyone.” Best to just be blunt about it, Alec figured. There was no point in beating around the bush when you could possibly die in the next hour.

Maryse leveled him with a look and sighed. “More so he doesn’t steal anything. He’s lasted five years without going insane. I doubt Bane would give into the urge. He’s far too stubborn to.” Her tone held a begrudging respect for the man in mention.

“Believe what you want. Bane will snap one day. I know it.” Robert grumbled, walking away from the two. He was in a mood and Alec knew better than to go after him. Instead, he turned to his mother.

“Alright. I’ll watch them tonight.” He stated, offering a small, reassuring smile to his mother. Maryse just returned the smile and gripped his shoulder for a second.

“Thank you, Alec. I’ll make sure no one bothers you. And please, if you could show them around and make sure they’re fed. Just the bathhouses, Alec. No where else.”

Alec just nodded and slipped off to go get his gear. He’d need to set up his post before getting to his task of babysitter.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? They don’t seem to really like us. More so than the other Settlements we’ve stayed at.” Clary stated, her fiery red hair falling over one shoulder in a messy braid. Beside her, Simon adjusted his glasses and turned his gaze to the man before them.

Standing on tiptoe and leaning into the front of the truck, Magnus grunted as he tightened another cap in place. His butt wiggled a moment as he tried to readjust his weight without slipping. “They don’t like me much here. Purists, the lot of them. ‘Oh! Our perfect bloodlines!’ ‘Oh! Our perfect little bubble that we live in!’ Ugh… Disgusting.”

Simon snorted. Clary smacked his arm. “Oh hush. Seriously, though. We’re not in danger here?”

With a sigh, Mangus straightened up and brushed a few loose strands of black hair from his face. “Yes, Biscuit. We’re all going to die here. They’re going to murder us in our sleep. I brought us here to die.” He stated flatly. In return, Clary narrowed her eyes and threw a screw at him. The man squawked and floundered to catch it before finally getting a grip on it. “I need that! If you want Camille to run, stop throwing shit!”

“I suppose you could say we’d be screwed.” Simon stated quietly. It was silent for a second before Magnus started muttering under his breath. Clary couldn’t understand a word the language, but she knew automatically is was Indonesian.

There was a small click as something tiny bounced down the inside of the vehicle before landing quietly in the dirt below. Magnus paused what he was doing, looking down at his now empty hand. He blinked for a second before grabbing hold of the edge and looking over it. “Pendo cuki mai!” He hissed, jumping down and crawling under the front of the semi, long legs kicking at the dirt as he scrambled to reach the dropped screw.

“I wish I knew what he was saying, sometimes.” Simon muttered, leaning closer to Clary as the two teens watched the elder man struggle. “I feel like he’s holding out on us with his whole ‘multiple languages’.”

Clary just snorted and shook her head, smirking a bit as Magnus started ranting in Spanish. That one she recognized. And from the look on Simon’s face, it was just as amusing as she imagined. “You ok over there, Maggy?” A bang as Magnus’ fist hit the underside of the bumper.

“Shaddup!”

“He’s fine.” Clary sighed. Her gaze snapped up as she heard someone approaching. Messy black hair and a pair of stunning blue eyes were the sight that greeted her. She almost would have been interested if she hadn’t seen his gaze flick over to where Magnus was still struggling under the hood of the truck. She knew that look. The guy was staring at Magnus’ ass. “Can we help you?” She called out after a long moment, letting him get a good look in.

Blue eyes snapped to her, wide at being caught before he cleared his throat and awkwardly rolled up the sleeves of his worn sweater. “Uh.. I was told to show you around-”

Another bang and all attention snapped to Magnus once more, the man crawling out from beneath the semi and holding his head. “Fuuuuck….” he groaned, gingerly touching the large red spot on his forehead. He frowned and sat up a bit straighter, looking around before stopping when he spotted the new teen. “Can I help you?” He purred, smirking a bit. Clary rolled her eyes. Only Magnus.

“My parents wanted me to show you to the bathhouses.” Blue eyes mumbled, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. Clary hid a smile behind her hand. Magnus was going to eat this kid alive.

“And what was your name?” Magnus asked, standing and brushing his hands off on his pants. Clary made a mental note to throw soap at him sometime soon. They all desperately needed a real bath and not just a river they stumbled across.

“A-Alec.” The teen stumbled over his own name, rubbing the back of his neck and offering a crooked smile. He was shy. It was too cute.

“Alec. Has a nice ring to it.” Magnus continued, taking a step closer to Alec and tilting his head a bit. He wasn’t even being subtle about looking the younger over at this point. Alec just turned a slightly darker shade of red before clearing his throat and straightening.

“So, uh. Bathhouses. I’ll show you to those and then.. check on where we are on cooking. Yeah… this way.” He awkwardly shuffled his feet a second before turning around and walking off. He didn’t bother to look over his shoulder to see if they were following. Clary watched as Magnus shamelessly returned the favor of watching the other’s backside.

“Hopeless..” She sighed, grabbing Simon’s arm and following Alec. “C’mon Maggy!”

“What was that, brat?” Magnus called after her, going ignored except for a giggle. He sighed and followed. “No respect.”

The walk to the bathhouses was mostly silent, Alec suddenly very aware of all the eyes following them through the Settlement. It was unnerving having so many people watching so closely. Logically, he knew that they were watching the three newcomers, but he still couldn’t help but feel the heavy weight of their stares on his back as well. Reaching the desired location, he stopped and turned to face the other three. The redhead, Clary, and the brunet, Simon, were just off to his side, looking over the weathered outside of the bathhouses. Closest to him was Magnus. The man was still a source of intrigue to Alec. He knew better than to act on it. Magnus would be gone come morning and it was wisest to leave it be. Nothing good ever came from beyond the walls.

“These are the bathhouses. Women’s on the left. Men’s on the right. Everything is provided inside. Shower and head back to your… truck. Food should be done soon.” He awkwardly motioned to the doors of each and shuffled on his feet. The quicker he got this done, the faster he could get away from that mesmerizing gaze.

“Thank you, Alec. I’m guessing you’ll be bringing our food to us?” Clary asked when she noticed Magnus was keeping his mouth oddly shut. Usually he would be all over this. Her guess, he’d seen something that set him on edge.

“Uh.. yeah. Yeah I will. Again just head straight back once you’re done…” Alec muttered. He glanced between the three of them, shuffled awkwardly, and nodded once before heading off back the way they’d come. She waited a moment before turning on Magnus.

“Ok. What’s wrong?”

Magnus looked to her and lifted a finely lined brow. “Hm?”

“You were practically dogging after him. What happened?” She crossed her arms and cocked a hip, waiting. Magnus glanced around for a moment before shrugging easily.

“He’s not out. No one here knows. For now I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

That explained it. “Ah. Well, boys, enjoy your bathing. I know I certainly will.” Clary winked once before stepping through the door to the women’s bathhouse. She’d let those two keep themselves out of trouble for now.

 

Alec could already feel his palms sweating as he made his way back towards the semi. They didn’t seem like bad people so far, but there was something about the eldest of the three that made him turn into a stumbling mess. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that the man was Marked or that he couldn’t stop thinking of how stunning his eyes were. He felt a nervous flutter at the thought of those cat eyes and found himself flushing ever so slightly in response.

“Get a grip on yourself, Alec. This is a bad train of thought. Just stop and focus on the task at hand. You won’t have to put up with them after sunrise.” He took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, relaxing a bit. He could do this.

Turning the corner, Alec came to a dead stop. There, sitting on the ground near the open trailer, was Max. He was sitting beside Magnus, the elder showing him something and talking quietly to the young boy. Clary and Simon were further in the trailer, digging through their supplies for their sleeping gear. Alec didn’t really care, he was more worried about his younger brother being so close to a stranger.

“Max.” He growled, stepping over and setting the tray of food down on the step leading up to the trailer. Max froze before lifting his grey gaze. He looked up with a wide grin. Alec wasn’t fooled. Max knew he was in trouble.

“Alec! Look!” He held up a small paper bird. It was folded roughly around the edges, Max’s hands clearly knew at the precise skill it took to make it look just right. But it was still beautiful in its own way. “Magnus showed me how to make it!” He was so proud of himself. He was also is so much trouble.

“Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, what are you doing?” Alec asked, his tone getting across just how unamused he was. Max just grinned wider. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“I only wanted to come see the Nomads! Come on, Alec! I promise I was safe!” Max whined, turning those damnable puppy eyes on his eldest brother for the second time that day.

Alec wasn’t going to bite this time. “No. Home. Now.”

“But-”

“Home, Max.”

The nine year old paused and looked between Magnus and Alec before sighing and getting up. He turned to Magnus once, offering a grin. “Thank you for teaching me how to make these!” He managed before turning to Alec and sticking his tongue out. With that, he turned and ran down the path back to the house. Alec watched him go before turning back to Magnus.

“I’m sorr-”

“I’m sorry. It was my fault for not sending him away immediately.” Magnus cut him off, standing as well and crossing his arms. “He was curious. It’s rare to see when we stop at Settlements. Most kids are terrified of us. I merely wanted to see him smile so he could go home happy. I promise I didn’t tell him any of the ghost stories of what’s beyond the gates. Kept it to something a little less… scary.”

Alec blinked and stared at the man for a long moment, almost too long. It verged on becoming awkwardly silent before he nodded. “Right. Right, it’s fine. He’s just… always getting into trouble. I’m sorry he bothered you.”

“He wasn’t a bother.” Magnus tilted his head to the side and studied Alec for a moment, his smile turning into a near smirk once more. “So you’ve brought our evening meal. Does this mean you’ll be standing watch over us all night? Where’s your post? It wouldn’t happen to be just off in that small cluster of bushes would it?”

That was exactly where it was. Alec could feel the back of his neck heating as he quickly shook his head. “N-no. I-”

“Please. I know how your parents work. They did the same the last I was here as well. Though you weren’t old enough to have been involved with that visit.”

Not old enough? “How old are you?” Alec found himself blurting out before he could stop himself. He really needed to get a grip on his tongue. He was venturing into dangerous waters just by talking to this man. Magnus just smiled a bit more, his smirk losing a bit of its edge.

“Twenty eight. And yourself? Since we’re swapping personal information and all.”

Alec found himself smiling in return, the corners of his lips twitching in surprise when he felt that odd flutter again. “Eighteen.”

“Just became and adult then. Good to know.” Magnus offered a sweeping bow, looking up at Alec through his bangs and smirked once more. “Thank you for your help, Alexander.” He straightened and moved the tray more into the trailer, nodding to the other two. “For the hospitality and the food. I do, however, believe we have it from here.”

“Right! Right. I should let you eat and then… sleep.” He really was terrible around people he found attractive. Not that he found Magnus attractive. Cause he was a guy. And Alec was a guy. Oh who was he kidding? No on. That’s who. “I’ll uh, just… go.”

“Good night, Alexander.”

Alec stumbled over his feet, nearly tripping. He managed a shaky nod before he all but turned and fled. He could admit it. He ran for cover.

 

Max was already getting ready for bed by the time Alec stopped in at the house for his gear. If he was going to be stuck sitting out all night keeping watch over the Nomads, he was going to comfortable. Nearly everything was ready, he just needed to grab his extra magazine incase something happened. He decided to stop and check on his brother before heading out, glad to find him safely tucking himself into bed. Their sister, Isabelle, was already turning down the lanterns hanging up to light the room. Her hair was braided for the night and she was already dressed in a loose shirt and shorts. She looked up when Alec knocked on the open door and stepped in.

“I thought you had the night off?” She asked in greeting. Alec just shrugged.

“Mom wanted me to keep an eye on the Nomads. Doesn’t want them taking anything during the night.”

That earned him an eye roll. “I swear, she’s paranoid. It’s no wonder Nomads don’t like to stop here with how horribly we treat them. Mom just automatically assumes they’re all criminals.”

“She knows this one. Called him by name and he did the same to mom and dad.” Alec mentioned, recalling the earlier conversation at the gates. Isabelle stopped, having been pulling the covers up over Max.

“Well that’s interesting.”

“Tell me about it.” Alec turned his attention to Max, stepping over and tapping him on the nose. “Sleep tonight. Stay out of trouble. I’ll be watching them so I’ll know if you sneak out to try and talk to them. Got it?”

Max sighed, and nodded. “Ok.”

“Max.”

“Fine! I’ll stay in bed and sleep.” The younger slumped deeply into his bedding, frowning at his older brother. Alec, satisfied, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Max’s head.

“Good. Love you, Max. Sleep well.”

“Love you too, Alec…”

“Night, Alec.” Isabelle added, waving once. Alec shot her a small smile and turned, leaving the house and going to his makeshift post.

It was a relatively short walk across the compound. The night was surprisingly calm despite the excitement earlier that evening. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, the sky a dark midnight blue with a small layer of stunning orange streaking across the bottom. Some sights would never stop amazing Alec. Every little reminder of good in the world was enough to get him through the next day.

By the time the sun had set completely, Alec reached his post and settled into the tree, resting his rifle on his lap and leaning between two branches. It was comfortable and provided a good vantage point. Just across the clearing, the Nomads were setting up for the night. A small lantern was lit and the three were spread out on the grass behind the semi. The soft strum of a guitar filtered through the air, dancing towards Alec on the wind.

“ _I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete… Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I’m getting old and I need something to rely on…_ ”

The voice was definitely Magnus, both smooth and rough at the same time. It was the voice of someone that had used it, strained their vocal chords until there was nothing left but gravel and the still smooth undertones of a once beautiful singing voice.

He almost drifted off just listening to the man sing. It could have been minutes or an hour before the trio packed up their belongings and settled in for the night. Clary and Simon disappeared into the trailer, Magnus leaning against the back tire. Silence settled for while, nothing but the chirping of crickets.

A heavy silence should have been Alec’s first warning.

In the dark with the moon shining down, Alec noticed when Magnus’ eyes snapped open. The single vibrant eye seemed to glow. The man sat up, suddenly alert as he looked around. Confused, Alec sat up straighter and cast his own gaze around. He saw nothing. It was silent. It was then he understood.

It was silent. Not even the sound of insects could be heard humming. Nothing. Slowly, Alec got to his feet and eased down to the ground from his perch. Across from him, he could see Magnus pulling a shotgun from the back of the trailer, his movements almost silent. Everything was too quiet. The air was starting to feel heavy making it harder for Alec to breathe. Logically he knew he was panicking, that his instincts were kicking in and his body was telling him to run. He raised his rifle just in time for a scream to shatter the silence.

Magnus glanced in Alec’s direction, the two now in eyesight of one another. The elder nodded and Alec darted off towards the sound. Around him the shadows seemed to shift, following his every move. His heart rate kicked up, pounding against his ribs.

A shadow shifted and lunged. Before he could react, Alec hit the ground with a heavy weight atop him. The smell of rotting flesh wafted over him as something viscous dripped onto his arms. Yellow eyes peered down at him, gaping jaws snapping as he brought his arms up to hold the beast off.

Something cracked loudly and the creature howled in pain. It jumped off Alec and writhed for a moment, spinning to turn and face the newest attacker. Alec’s own gaze snapped to the side. Just a few yards back, Magnus was loading another round. He snapped the shotgun closed and raised it once more. The creature snapped its jaws at him, letting out an ear splitting screech. Magnus just bared his teeth.

“Try me.” He snarled. Another screech sounded and screams followed it. The sound of gunfire pops registered almost sluggishly in Alec’s mind as the creature seemed to shift. What had appeared as a nearly human figure suddenly spasmed and lunged. It became smoke, choking and heavy as it rushed forward. Yellow eyes stared out as fanged teeth opened once more. Magnus didn’t budge, just fired off another round and watched as the smoke scattered around him with another ear splitting scream. It slowly started to gather behind the man as he rushed forward.

“What the hell-”

“Now is not the time to stand and gawk, Alexander. I know I pose a cutting figure, but we really should think about running right now.” Magnus managed to get out as Alec got to his feet. The younger snagged up his rifle and both took off in the direction of the screaming. It was only then that it finally sunk in.

The Settlement was under attack. They were being raided. They were here to take someone.

“No.” He whispered, picking up speed. His heart suddenly felt like it was lodged in his throat. “No!” he repeated louder.

The second he burst into the main square he was overwhelmed with the sound of screaming. All around him inky black monsters raced back and forth, herding frightened people in circles. A young Gunner was thrown to the side like a ragdoll as one of the beasts lunged. The girl hit the ground and lay still as the beast set upon her, claws ripping into her. Alec tore his gaze away as he searched desperately for any signs of his family. He was near the Lightwood home. Just a few houses and he’d be there. Without a second thought, he rushed out and dove between two beasts.

He could feel them whip around and follow, their rank breath hot against his neck. Blue eyes stayed focused on the sight ahead, his home now in sight. The door was open, hanging off its hinges. He was almost there before a creature burst from within. Its claws were wrapped around something, the figure squirming in its grasp. It took Alec a long moment for his brain to catch up and register just what the beast held.

“MAX!”

The frightened boy looked in his direction and screamed, holding out a hand for him. “Alec!”

The beast roared and every creature looked in their direction. Something clicked between them and they vanished as if made of nothing. Alec’s hands closed around air, the young man stumbling to regain his footing.

“MAX!”

But Max was gone. He’d been taken by those beasts. His little brother was gone and there was no getting him back.

“Alec!”

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. Isabelle was running towards him, her hair flowing behind her in a mess of curls. Jace was close behind. Both looked worse for wear, having been fending off the creatures as best they could.

“Izzy, Jace! Are you two alright?” He asked, meeting them halfway. Isabelle let out a choked almost sob and wrapped her arms around her brother. He returned the embrace, looking to Jace.

“We’re fine, just a little bruised. Where’s Max?” Jace asked, looking around the street as people slowly began to recover from the attack. Alec sighed and looked towards the gates.

“They took him.”

“What?” Isabelle snapped, pulling away from Alec and looking at him. “Then we have to go after him! Get him back!”

“How, Izzy? We don’t know what the hell is out there. Let alone where to start looking.” Alec hated being the voice of reason, but sometimes it had to happen. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, likely thinking over her options, when Jace spoke up.

“We don’t. But there is someone who does.”

Alec stared for a second before understanding dawned. “You can’t be serious.”

“Come on, Alec. You know he’s our only shot at this.”

“I don’t approve of this-”

“So what? You’ll just let Max die?”

A low blow and Jace knew it. Alec’s jaw set and he turned on his heel, heading back towards the semi. Behind him Jace called his name, Isabelle hurrying after him as well. He ignored them. He was focused on the one thing that he knew he needed to do.

Magnus Bane was sitting outside the trailer, Clary and Simon sitting just on the edge as they took stock of their ammunition. All three looked a little worn, but had definitely fared better emotionally than anyone else in the compound. Magnus still looked as put together as before, not a single scratch on him despite the fresh dirt covering his clothes. Clary and Simon both looked like two frightened cats that had been jolted awake. Still, all three were completely in tact and without serious injury.

“Bane.” Alec started, marching up to the group. The man in question lifted his mismatched gaze.

“Alexander. What can I do for you? Or have you come to thank me for saving you earlier?”

Alec didn’t have time for flirting. His brother was missing and he hadn’t been fast enough to stop it. “I need your help. They took my little brother. I need to get him back.”

Magnus’ expression changed instantly. The smile fell from his lips and his eyes narrowed. The man was cold and imposing. It was almost enough to force Alec to take a step back. “What you’re asking is suicide.”

“I don’t care. He’s nine. I need to bring him home.”

Magnus took a moment to size him up, eyes narrowed as he considered the young man before him. His gaze flickered behind him briefly as he likely took in Isabelle and Jace before returning to Alec once more.

“Well?” Alec prompted, getting tired of waiting.

“Magnus…” Clary started softly, drawing the man’s attention. They communicated silently, trading a few significant looks before Magnus’ expressions softened to something that resembled tired more than anything.

“Fine. Grab what you need. We leave in ten.”

 

“We can’t seriously be considering this.” Isabelle muttered as she dug through her closet. She grabbed a spare set of clothes and a heavy sweater before digging out the few knives she had. Packing them away, she turned to face her two brothers, both with their own matching bags.

“We are.” Alec sighed, shooting Jace a look before turning around and leading the way back down the hall. Their parents were still trying to organise the mess left after the attack. The gates were standing open and unattended. Now was their chance to get out of there and any time wasted on waiting was just more time put between them and Max.

“But we don’t know anything about these people.”

“Weren’t you the one saying we couldn’t just leave Max to die?” Jace countered. Isabelle punched him in the arm.

“Shut up! I meant we organize something here. See if we could get a hunting party started. Not put our lives in the hands of a some lunatic that shunned society!”

“You’re starting to sound like Alec.”

“Don’t bring me into this!” Alec snapped, rounding on the other two. “Look, we want to bring Max home. We know a hunting party, if it even happened, would never catch up to them. At least this way we have a chance of finding Max. Now let’s go.” 

They fell into a stiff silence as they made their way to the semi. The engine was already running when they arrived, Clary and Simon packing up the last of their things and climbing into the back.

“Blondie. You and your sister are with us.” Clary called, waving them over. Jace frowned and eyed her a moment.

“I have a name, you know.”

“Yeah and so do I. Got it for my birthday.”

Isabelle let out a muffled giggle as she climbed into the back, accepting the hand from Simon. “I’m Isabelle. That’s Jace.” She introduced. “I’m guessing you’ve already met my brother, Alec.”

“We have. I’m Clary. Simon here is as good as my brother. And the annoying one that will be our tour guide is Magnus.” Clary started, pausing as two loud bangs echoed along the trailer wall. She shut the doors and moved towards the connection between the cab and trailer. From the looks of it, it had been added a few years prior. “We’re ready.”

“Good. Now stop telling lies so we can get the hell on the road and figure out our game plan.” Magnus muttered, getting behind the wheel. The passenger door opened and Alec climbed in, nearly falling into the seat as he struggled to shut the door at the same time. Mangus just snorted and shot him an amused look before removing the break and getting the semi moving. “You are the epitome of grace.”

“Play nice, Magnus.”

“I’m always nice.”

Jace appeared beside Clary, still looking around as he leaned against the back of Alec’s seat. “So what’s the plan?”

Magnus shot him a look over his shoulder as he maneuvered them towards the gate, skirting around the main settlement to not draw attention. “Well first we’re going to get the hell out of dodge because the last thing we need is your townsfolk getting all suspicious and screaming witch at the first Marked man they see. Meaning me. Then we’re going to figure out where their Nest is. If we’re working with a Hive we have to be careful, but if it’s a small colony we should be fine.”

“And so what? We just go in guns blazing?”

A flat look as Magnus drove them through the gates. Alec couldn’t tear his gaze away from them as they drove passed. For the past seven years he’d been locked inside these walls for his own safety. Now here he was, just old enough to be considered a man, and he was leaving for the first time. He suddenly felt a jolt of regret.

“You really don’t have a clue what the world is like beyond these walls do you, Blondie?”

“Yes. I’m blond. Do you have a problem with that?” Jace snapped back, dragging Alec back to the present at hand. A look at Magnus let him know just how amused the man was with this.

“Not particularly. Careful though. Chairman doesn’t like blonds. Reminds him of someone he used to know.”

“Chairman?”

“My cat.”

“You have a cat?” Isabelle asked, now joining the conversation. Magnus’ amusement turned into true glee as he grinned widely.

“I do! He’s likely perched somewhere high up right now glaring down at everyone. He’s not fond of strangers. But he does have a fondness for brunettes.”

Simon scoffed from where he was seated on the trailer floor further back. “If that’s true why doesn’t he like me?”

“Because you smell funny. Now hush. No questioning my cat.”

Silence settled awkwardly over the group of six. The other four retreated back into the trailer. Clary and Simon talked softly to Jace and Isabelle. They were curious enough about one another that they could keep themselves entertained for a few hours. Alec, on the other hand, took this time to study Magnus.

The man was unique, something Alec had honestly never seen before. Most men, if scarred, showed them off. They were like Runes, mark of honor for have made it through the branding process. They held family lineage and defining skills that marked a person’s worth in society. Alec had never seen anyone with blank before, at least, not since he was a young boy. Even infants were had Runes. As soon as the child made it through their first winter they were given their first Rune. But this man? This man had no Runes. Sure, he had scars, but he covered them. This close up, Alec could see the dusting of makeup that covered the rest of Magnus’ face. It matched his natural skin tone so perfectly, Alec had almost completely missed it. He was to the right of Magnus, giving him a good look at the scars littering the side of the man’s face. They were barely visible under the makeup, like fine line imperfections. 

But it was those eyes that held Aelc’s attention. More specifically, the single eye he could see. Despite the scarring around it and the milky film covering it, the eye was still that same startlingly golden green as the other. The pupil was slitted just as the other, a perfect set of cat eyes. 

Sometime during his observation, Alec fell asleep to the soft whispers of his siblings and the rumble of the engine. He didn’t wake again until the gentle lull of the engine cut. Lifting his head from where it had fallen to rest against the window, he watched as Magnus cut the headlights and locked the doors of the cab. The younger sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Why’d we stop?”

Magnus almost startled, straightening up and turning his head completely to face Alec. He looked startled for only a second before he recovered. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Just woke up.” Alec replied, sitting up a bit more and running his hand through his hair. “So, the stopping?”

“I need to sleep at least two hours.” Magnus adjusted how he was sitting and checked everything over once more. Alec watched him intently before glancing out at the night sky. There was a small streak of light beginning to form on the horizon.

“How long have we been driving?”

“A few hours?” The elder man shrugged and eased himself to his feet, stepping between the two seats and into the back. He nodded for Alec to follow, leading him back into the trailer. It was dark with just enough light for Alec to navigate. Along the walls were a set of hammocks, three hung on the wall. On the bottom, Clary and Simon were sprawled at opposite ends, Simon hugging Clary’s leg to his chest and drooling. Above them was Isabelle, with Jace on the top hammock. “I don’t have much else in the way of bedding. Just a camping mat and another blanket. Are you ok sharing? If not I can sleep in the cab.”

Alec turned to face Magnus. The man was watching him closely, his eyes glowing yellow. They were two slitted points in the dark, one more dull than the other. Those eyes watched him closely, giving him a chance to back out. He was tempted to for a moment before he pushed the thought away. He wasn’t at home. His siblings would likely tease, but nothing else. Isabelle knew. Jace, Alec was sure, was clueless to it, but wouldn’t have an issue if he were to learn Alec’s preferences. And with how Magnus had been flirting with him, Alec knew the other three wouldn’t care.

“I’m fine with sharing. As long as you’re not one of those people that puts their cold toes under another’s legs.”

Amusement and Magnus smirked a bit. “I guess you’ll just have to find out now, won’t you, Alexander.”

A shiver ran through Alec at the way the man purred his name. Instead of correcting him, Alec was finding himself almost entranced with the use of his full name. He’d only ever heard it from his parents in some form of scolding tone. But the way Magnus said it, as if he were pleased with the sound of it alone, was enough to make Alec’s heart stutter. He was in trouble and he couldn’t even stop himself from being drawn to the man.

The camping mats were unrolled and the blanket laid out over them. Magnus adjusted a few more things before slipping off his boots and jacket, slipping under the blanket on one side. He left plenty of room for Alec as the younger removed his boots as well. He debated for a moment before stripping off anything else before deciding against it. He slipped in on the other side, laying down with his back to Magnus. He did his best to relax and fall back to sleep, but now his mind kept wandering. 

What would be going on at home? What about his parents? Was this really the best course of action?

Yes. Yes it was. They couldn’t just leave Max to die alone. He was too young to die. He had so much of life left to live.

But wasn’t this hell on earth? This was a suicide mission. At least if he’d stayed home his parents would still have three of their children. They wouldn’t lose all of them at once.

But they could bring Max home. They wouldn’t have to lose anyone. Sure his mother would be angry at them for leaving, but in the end it would be better for everyone.

His mother must be heart broken. She wouldn’t know what happened to any of them. No one had even stayed behind to let her know where they’d gone. And he’d just let them all go on a wild ghost chase. He was supposed to be the responsible one-

An arm suddenly draped over his waist and warmth spread along his back as something solid pressed against him. Alec went stiff, his eyes widening slightly. Warm breath ghosted over his neck and he struggled to suppress a shiver.

“You know… I can’t help but notice that you seem a little conflicted.” Magnus sounded tired, but still awake. It took Alec a moment for his brain to catch up.

“I was speaking out loud, wasn’t I?”

“More like muttering, but yeah. You were.”

Shifting a bit, Alec froze once more as he was reminded of the body pressed closely to his own. His cheeks flushed and he could feel the heat of it. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Well, Rapunzel, the deed’s been done.” Magically, Magnus managed to snuggle closer to Alec. And yes, it was snuggling. There was no doubt in Alec’s mind that the older man wasn’t taking a slight advantage of this moment. “Now. Tell Flynn what the problem is.”

The second those words sunk in Alec had to stifle a laugh. Oh he was screwed. “Rapunzel? Flynn? Are you really quoting Tangled?”

“Yes. At least someone other than me remembers that movie. But seriously, what’s bothering you?” The warmth of Magnus talking ghosted along Alec’s neck causing him to shiver slightly. The blanket was suddenly lifted higher over his shoulders, Magnus’ arm settling once more around his waist. It was an oddly sweet gesture compared to the rest of Magnus’ actions thus far.

“I’m worried coming out here will only do more harm than good. I mean… well, you already heard.” Alec sighed, leaning back into Magnus’ embrace without thinking about it. It was just better for everyone if he didn’t think about it.

The elder hummed, shifting and somehow managing to wrap both his arms around Alec. “Ah yes. You’re worried about how your mother is handling the disappearances of all her children. She’s likely worried out of her mind to be honest. She doesn’t know where any of you are.” A heavy sigh against Alec’s neck once again. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but ok. I’ll take you back home. We can turn around come sun up and be back before lunch-”

“What? No!” Alec paused and glanced around to make sure he hadn’t woke his siblings. Simon just snorted once and shifted in his sleep. Alec turned back to Magnus, physically turning in his arms. “No. No I can’t. I’m already here. I need to at least try. I can’t go home empty handed!” He stopped when he noticed Magnus’ smirk. Blinking, he glanced around briefly before looking back to those glowing eyes. “...What?”

Magnus just shook his head. “Get some sleep then, Rapunzel. You’re gonna need it if we’re getting back on the road in the morning. You can’t fight those beasts without some sleep.” Alec found himself being pulled close once again, Magnus burying his face in the younger’s neck and exhaling contentedly. He didn’t move. Alec hadn’t the slightest clue what to do with this. Part of him wanted to return the embrace, the other half wanted to be as far apart as possible to keep up the image he’d worked so hard on. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec melted and gave in to temptation, setting his arm over Magnus’ hip. “Goodnight, Magnus…”

 

The morning found Clary sitting on the floor of the trailer heating up rice and powdered eggs. Simon was still snoring in his hammock and Jace was hanging half out of his. The soft thump of barefeet hitting the bed of the trailer made Clary look up. Isabelle stood, running a hand through her hair. She offered a sleepy smile to the redhead before her gaze darted to the pile of blankets off to the far side of the trailer. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her brother cuddled up with Magnus, a smile forming the longer she observed.

“They’ve been like that since before I woke up.” Clary offered softly. Isabelle just grinned a bit more and took a seat beside Clary, still looking over at the sleeping duo now and then. “...I’m guessing your brother hasn’t ever show interest in anyone?”

“There was Jace for a brief period of time, but he got over that one pretty quickly. But… I’ve seen him looking at Magnus since you three showed up at the Settlement. I kept hoping he’d act on it, but… and now he’s curled up with him. I feel like it’s my birthday.” Isabelle explained, reaching over and snagging a bow of rice. Clary just smiled a bit more.

“I’ll be honest, I was worried about Magnus coming on a bit too strong. But he’s been surprisingly well behaved.” She paused here, taking a moment to consider the past few hours. “Surprisingly. Well behaved.”

A giggle escaped Isabelle as she took a bite of her rice. “They’re cute together. And I think, even a short fling, would be good for my brother.”

“Good to know. I’m pretty sure Magnus has that covered.” Clary poured two bowls of rice and made her way over to the two that were curled up together. Kneeling beside Magnus, she reached out and gently nudged his shoulder. “Maggy…” She started, voice soft. The man groaned and buried his face further into Alec’s neck. “Maggy… c’mon, Mags. Breakfast is ready.”

A groan and Magnus slowly pulled away from Alec, the younger stirring and letting out a pathetic whine at the sudden rush of cold air. Magnus sat up fully, rubbing a hand over his left eye.

“Magn’s?” Alec slurred, groggily coming to as he pushed himself up as well. He could feel his back popping at the movement.

“Go back to sleep, Blue eyes.” Magnus started, pausing to yawn. 

“Too late. I’m up.” Alec grumbled and ran a hand through his hair, looking around with slightly narrowed eyes. Magnus just grunted in return.

“Glad you two are up. You looked comfy.” Clary started, smiling widely. She got a dirty look from Magnus in response, which was unsurprising. He had never been a morning person.

“Morning to you too, Biscuit.” The elder grumbled, pulling on his boots and accepting the rice. Alec did much the same, staring at his bowl of food for a long moment as he continued to wake up. Glancing over her shoulder, Clary could see Isabelle watching her brother fondly.

“Morning, Alec.” Blue eyes blinked and looked up, focusing on his sister. A tired and easy smile formed before everything sunk in and he blushed, looking down once again. Isabelle just grinned. “Did you sleep well?”

“As well as I could for two hours of sleep.” He mumbled, taking a bite of his rice. Magnus hummed beside him, already shoveling his food down.

Clary watched them for a moment, slowly working at her own. She’d let the other two boys sleep for the time being. They could eat once they had gotten back on the road. “What’s the plan?”

“We need to make a short stop for supplies. We have food, but not enough if we’re going to be feeding three extra mouths. After that, I think I know where to find the Nest.” Magnus finished the last of his rice and set the bowl aside. Climbing to his feet, he stretched, Alec’s gaze trailing him.

“How do you know where to find them?” Isabelle asked, looking up at Magnus from studying her brother. The elder winked and tapped his head.

“Call it a sixth sense.” With that, he turned and slipped back into the main cab, getting back behind the wheel and starting up the engine. There was a rumble as the semi shook during the start up. Jace snorted in his sleep and Alec finished his own food, setting his bowl aside as well before going to the cab. He missed the giggled from the two girls.

“Where are we stopping for supplies?” He asked, dropping into the passenger’s seat. Magnus just smirked, getting them rolling.

“There’s the ruins of a town not far up ahead. It wasn’t burned down, but it was definitely raided by Leeches.”

“Leeches?”

Magnus chuckled, amusement flickering in his eyes. “That’s right. Most Settlements don’t have names for them. Nomads call the beasts Leeches. They have a particular taste for blood. Fresh bodies are often drained before being possessed.”

“That’s… disgusting.” The thought of it alone was enough to make Alec feel nauseous. He’d seen enough of the shambling corpses to have an idea of the horrors done to their dead. It wasn’t hard to understand why they burned the bodies now.

“That’s life. Or… death. Either way, we call them Leeches. Makes it easier to know what the hell everyone’s talking about out here. Specially since nature’s decided it wants to take over again.”

A screech of terror sounded from further back in the trailer and Alec whipped around. Clary was laughing, doubled over with Isabelle covering her own mouth to try and hide her laughing. Simon was sitting up wide eyed and alert, his hair in disarray. Above him, however, Jace was in the process of falling from his hammock. The blond landed with a solid bang against the floor of the trailer as he flailed and scrambled away from the wall.

“What the hell was that!?”

“I see The Chairman is doing his morning rounds.” Magnus muttered from the front, completely calm. At the sound of his name a tiny grey head popped up from the hammock. Darker grey stripes darted along the feline’s head, whiskers outstretched and twitching. Taking everything in, the cat hopped from the hammock and landed gracefully on the floor, stubby little legs carrying it in a springing hop over to Magnus. The bundle of fur mmrrped and hopped into Magnus’ lap.

“That… is not a cat. It’s a rodent.” Jace stated, watching the entire interaction. A hiss sounded from Magnus’ lap, the man reaching a hand down to pet the angry feline.

“I’ll ask you not to insult my majestic beast and I’ll kindly ignore you said such a horrible lie. This time.”

From his spot in the seat beside Magnus, Alec could see where the cat was missing most of its right ear and the fur matted in small patches. “He’s so small…”

“He’s a Minuet. Got him as a birthday gift right before the world went to hell.” Magnus’ tone was overly fond, his free hand gently scratching between the cat’s ears as Chairman purred happily. It was easy to see how close the two were.

“May I?” Alec asked, slightly holding out his hand. Magnus glanced at him before looking back ahead. 

“Sure. He’s picky though.”

Alec smiled slightly and held his hand out for the cat to sniff. Chairman eyed him warily for a moment, looking up at Magnus before looking to Alec’s hand and reaching his head out to investigate. Seemingly coming to a decision, Chairman mmrrped and pressed his head into Alec’s hand, continuing to purr. He started petting the cat, eyes widening as the cat hopped into his lap and stood on his lap, front paws on Alec’s chest as he demanded attention.

Magnus just started laughing. “What do you know. You’ve been chosen.”

 

They drove for a few hours before the scenery changed. What had before been tall grasses and scattered clumps of trees turned into stone walls and metal poles that jutted up from the cemented paths. Magnus drew the semi to a slow crawl as he navigated the cracked pavement, his eyes scanning the abandoned streets for any sign of movement. Behind them, Clary was pulling out empty sacks along with Simon.

“We’re going to be coming up to our stop here soon. I recommend you grab a few of the knives in the trailer. Biscuit will show you where they are.” Magnus muttered, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Why do we need to arm ourselves? Are there Leeches here?”

“Possibly. They’re not what I’m mostly worried about though, Alexander. Not in a place like this.” Magnus’ tone was even though it left no room for argument.

Hesitantly, Alec stood and made his way into the back of the trailer. Clary was already back there, handing the others a few select knives. Glancing at Alec, she offered a small smile and handed him two hunting knives.

“These should be enough. Keep one hidden and the other easily accessible.” She instructed. Alec just took them and nodded, slipping one into his boot and settling the other at his hip. Clary turned back to getting the others ready as the semi crawled to a stop, brakes screeching in the eerie silence. The engine was cut once more and Magnus made his way back. He rooted around for a moment before swinging a bat over his shoulder, nails crudely embedded along it. A brownish red was crusted on the ends, something that made Alec question if it was rust or blood.

“Alright. We go in, get what canned goods we can, and get the hell out. Got it?” Magnus started, turning to face everyone else. Clary and Simon nodded once, used to this. Jace looked between his two siblings and Alec gave a slow nod. “Good. Now we’re going to pair off. We’re all sticking close, well within earshot of one another. But I’d prefer to keep my eyes on you. Clary you keep an eye on Isabelle. Simon you get Jace. Alexander you’re with me.” With that, Mangus turned and lead the way out of the trailer, closing it behind them.

Just off to the side stood the crumbling remains of a small grocery store. The roof had caved in at some point on the far end, but the rest of it was still supported. A few holes had started to form in the walls. The windows were broken out and the door no longer existed. It was here that Magnus lead them. He looked around before carefully stepping inside, making sure not to step on any of the glass. Alec followed next with Jace and Simon close behind. Isabelle and Clary stepped in last.

The interior of the store was a mess. Lights dangled from the ceiling, their bulbs shattered and crumbled along the floor. The tile had begun to split apart, moss having begun to grow in the small spaces in between. Dust covered the shelves in thick layers. It settled over everything like a blanket. The place hadn’t been touched in years from the looks of it.

Quietly, Alec followed Magnus further in. They moved as a group, reaching their destination shortly after entering. Clary and Simon went about collecting cans of food as quietly as they could with the help of Jace and Isabelle. Alec kept an eye on Magnus. Something had the man on edge and it didn’t reassure the younger any. It was almost too quiet here. Something shifted further in, the sound of glass being ground into tile echoing in the stillness. Magnus’ head snapped in that direction. Everyone froze, not a single muscle twitched. The silence was heavy just before it exploded with sound.

A bellow and a figure launched over one of the shelves of the store. Magnus was the first to react, getting a good grip on his bat and swinging. Clary and Simon grabbed the other three and pulled them down to the floor as the bat connected with the figure just over their heads. A sickening crack and squelch echoed as the figure was slammed back into the shelf. Items fell to the ground and clattered loudly as the figure fell motionless to the floor. From where he was crouched, Alec looked over and fought the urge to vomit. The figure was human. Not the twisted mockeries Alec was used to seeing with the beasts. This was a real, untwisted human.

Another person lunged around the corner, a gun held in hand. Magnus pivoted and brought the bat into their skull before they could raise their own weapon. They went down hard and Magnus brought the bat up again, slamming it down repeatedly. He didn’t stop until he was sure the other wouldn’t get up. The sound of cracking bone and soft flesh was sickening. Simon was looking pointedly away while Jace and Isabelle stared on in horror. Clary just focused on keeping her head down. She only looked up once Magnus turned back to them. Blood was splattered across his face and clothes. He ignored it for the time being, instead grabbing Alec’s arm and hauling him up as the others stood.

“Back to Camille. Now.”

They rushed to action, Clary and Simon grabbing their sacks of supplies. Magnus took up the back, walking backwards until they were out of the store. Jace opened the back of the trailer, the semi completely untouched much to their relief. Climbing in, Magnus shut the doors and locked them, whistling sharply as he made his way to the front. Chairman poked his head from where he was perched and mmrrped. Some of the tension left Magnus’ shoulders as he started the engine and got them moving. It was silent for a moment, everyone just breathing and taking in what had happened.

Jace was the one to break the silence. “What the hell was that?”

“Bandits.” Magnus muttered, picking up speed and getting them through the town and back into the wilds.

“Bandits? Those were people! People you murdered-”

Magnus slammed on the brakes, shifting into park and getting up to stand face to face with the blond. “Those ‘people’ were trying to kill us! Now I suggest you listen and listen well because I won’t be repeating myself Blondie. If there is one lesson out here in the Wastes that you need to learn fast, it’s that Leeches are far from your biggest threat. Out here ‘people’ are your worst enemies. Because out here ‘people’ are driven to desperation. And when ‘people’ become desperate they no longer care about luxuries like murder. All they see is a threat standing between them and their own survival. So yes. I’ve killed ‘people’. I’ve killed ‘people’ that have gone completely insane and started eating their own families. I’ve killed ‘people’ that have tried to kill me and my family. I’ve killed ‘people’ that aren’t even people anymore. Out here in the Wastes no one cares about how kind or how civil you can be. Everyone’s starving. Everyone’s alone. And everyone wants to get ahead of the other guy. Out here, a ‘person’ is more likely to stab you in the back and rob you blind before they even consider helping you. Got it?”

Jace was clenching his jaw, glaring back at the mismatched eyes currently staring him down. Isabelle was gripping Alec’s arm. She was sticking close to her brother, not sure if she was afraid of nearly dying or the man standing before them. Alec didn’t move, watching both of the men closely.

Magnus gave Jace a moment to respond before he growled and grabbed the blond by front of his shirt, pulling him closer so their noses were almost touching. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Jace ground out. Magnus let him go, shoving him back a step and looking him over.

“Heed my words and you might actually survive.” He stated, turning back to the driver’s seat and getting them moving once more. Jace spun around and stormed into the far end of the trailer, Clary sighing and going after him. Alec could hear soft whispers coming from her, but he ignored it. Beside him Isabelle was gripping his arm tightly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

“It’ll be ok, Iz. He’s kept us safe so far. We’ll get Max and we’ll go home. You’ll see…” he promised her softly.

 

They didn’t stop until the sun was already beginning to dip below the horizon. The entire ride had been tense. Jace had been bitter the entire night. He wouldn’t stop glaring at Magnus and Clary had given up trying to talk to him hours ago. Isabelle had slowly relaxed as Simon sat down with her and talked. The two teens were living proof Magnus didn’t mean them any harm. They had been with him since everything fell apart if Simon’s accounts were right. Seven years this man had protected them. It was enough to make Alec put some of his trust in Magnus, more than he had in the beginning.

Magnus got a fire going before he disappeared into the tree line. Clary set about getting their cooking gear ready. Simon was in the trailer setting up the hammocks for the night. Jace kept to himself, sitting off to the side while Isabelle stayed near Clary. It had been a while since she’d been able to sit down and be a girl with another girl of her age. Alec wasn’t about to deny her this. He kept his gaze on the area Magnus had disappeared to instead. The sound of birds chirping was reassuring as they waited. In the hour they had started to make camp, Magnus finally came back with two rabbits, skinned and gutted. He wordlessly handed them off to Clary along with a knife before he took the pelts around to the cab of the truck. A river ran not far from there and Alec watched as he cleaned the pelts and hung them out to dry for the night. Briefly, Alec wondered if Magnus would be using those as trade. Regardless, he was thankful for the taste of real meat instead of powdered food. 

Watching Clary prepare food, Alec glanced at the others before making a decision. He stepped into the trailer and dug out a rag and small bowl. Stepping back out, he made his way to the river and filled the bowl before going to find Magnus. The man was seated on the far end of the cab, facing the trees and staring into the dark. His face and neck were still spattered in blood. He hadn’t taken the time to clean himself while he was washing the pelts. Making sure he made noise on his approach, Alec stepped over to the other man and took a seat to the side and before him.

“Did you need something, Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking up from where he was cleaning off one of the hunting knives. 

“You’re still covered in blood.” Magnus paused and reached up to touch his face. Alec just reached out and stopped him. “Let me.” He stated softly, dipping the rag into the water. Magnus dropped his hand and quietly studied Alec as the younger man lifted the rag to wipe away the blood. They sat in silence for a bit, Alec slowly clearing away the blood from Magnus’ face and moving onto his neck. It was as he was taking one of Magnus’ hands to wipe it clean that the other spoke.

“You’re not scared of me.”

Alec paused and glanced up before returning to his task. “Why would I be?”

A single brow lifted in response as Magnus looked Alec in the eyes. “Your friend seems to think I’m not trustworthy.”

“He’s just scared. We all are. I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting to see you kill two men right in front of me. But I’m not naive enough to think that doesn’t happen. It was either kill them or we were dead.” Alec shrugged a bit and moved onto the next hand once the first was done.

“You keep surprising me, Alexander.” Magnus hummed, tilting his head and letting Alec continue. A smile formed and Alec did his best to ignore the heat he could feel on his face. He couldn’t help but flirt with the man. He knew it was a bad idea. He’d just be going back to the Settlement. And Magnus, he’d be out of Alec’s life as if he’d never been there. But, he could admit, it was nice to let himself imagine if only for a few days.

“I’m full of surprises.”

Magnus chuckled and lifted his clean hand to Alec’s cheek, gently cupping it and leaning a bit closer. Alec’s blush darkened. He held Magnus’ gaze, studying every change in those slitted pupils. “Magnus… your ey-”

A yowl had both of them snapping their heads towards the trailer. Chairman Meow was pressed low to the underside of the trailer, slinking back further underneath and staring towards the trees. He hissed once, swiping a clawed paw at the darkness. It was then the shadows moved.

“CLARY!” Magnus bellowed, getting to his feet. He grabbed Alec and pulled him around to the otherside of the trailer where the others were. Clary was already standing, shoving a gun into Alec’s hands and grabbing one of her own. Simon grabbed Jace and Isabelle and backed them up, out of the way. All three were armed with knives. They wouldn’t be the best defence, but they were something. “Keep them back! Enough lead will make them leave!”

“You know how to use this thing, right?” Clary asked, looking to Alec and nodding at the rifle. The elder teen nodded and checked to make sure it was loaded. 

A shadow came from the side, Magnus lunging to intercept it. They collided and Clary hurried off to his left side, keeping an eye out for any others. Alec stayed close to his siblings. They would need someone to provide cover fire. He kept glancing back towards Magnus and the Leech, eyes widening as he watched Magnus stab the beast in the back.

It let out a blood curdling screech and staggered forward, whipping around as blood began to drip from the wound. Magnus’ eyes widened as Alec took in the scene, shocked as well. It was bleeding. Leeches didn’t bleed. They just screeched and left when you got to be too annoying. This one was bleeding.

The Leech looked over its shoulder before turning its gaze on Magnus, the yellow eyes narrowing as it lunged towards its target. Magnus just stepped to the side and brought the blade up into the Leech’s eye. The beast howled and rocked back, thrashing in pain as it tried to remove the blade. Acting on instinct, Magnus reached up and gripped the sides of the beast’s head, twisting until there was an echoing crack. The beast’s screaming cut off as it fell limp and disappeared into a puff of burning dust. 

Magnus stood there panting for a moment, Clary lowering her gun. Everyone was watching closely, eyes wide. 

“You killed it…” Clary managed in a choked whisper. Cat eyes lifted to her and then turned to Alec.

“Are you-” Pupils slitted for a split second before dilating as he focused on something behind Alec. A hand reaching out, Magnus took a step forward. “Alec!”

Pain. Searing pain. It shot through Alec’s side like a red hot knife. He staggered forward, eyes widening as he looked down. Blood covered his chest and side, dripping down to his hip. Breathing hurt and he could feel something cold against his ribs. As his vision began to go black, it occurred to him that it wasn’t normal to have a large piece of metal sticking out of his side. Suddenly the ground was rushing up, too close to his face.

The world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> References to Tangled and Mulan.
> 
> Song was "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane


End file.
